Because of CoC (shortfic)
by babygummy
Summary: Cerita tentang kekesalan Hanbin kepada Bobby yang terus menyuekinya karena sebuah permainan gadget -yang menurutnya- bodoh./Gapinter bikin summary T-T/ Bobby/Hanbin (B.I/Jiwon) Double B BxB YAOI iKON Fanfics!


**Gummy Proudly Present∆**

"Because of CoC"

Inspired from Gadget Game 'Clash of Clan'.

iKON's DoubleB FANFICS.

WARNING! This is YAOI Fanfics (boyxboy). Touch the 'X' button if you hate this.

MainCast: -Kim Hanbin (B.I)  
-Kim Jiwon (Bobby)

Words: 598

Message: _Holaaaa! Ini FF pertamaku yang bisa aku share di akun baru ku ini, akun lama lupa pass -,- Jadi kabur kesini :3 Nah kali ini, aku ngebuat shortfic buat para double b shipper! Yeahh, put your hands up in the air! *apasi*. Oke, ff ini terinspirasi dari remaja-remaja jaman sekarang, yang kena demam CoC -,- Yahh, ini sebenarnya sedikit curahan hatiku yang suka dicuekin temen kalo dia lagi asik main coc(?) :((( Oke daripada banyak curhat, langsung aja deh!_

Get ready? Showtime! Happy reading, guys!

Author PoV

"Hyung..."

"Hyung..."

"Hyung !"

"Hmm?"

Hanbin mengerucutkan bibirnya, ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia merasa tercueki oleh Bobby, yang sudah resmi menjadi namjachingunya sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu. Bobby terus-terusan berkutat dengan iPhone nya. Bahkan ia asyik sendiri sampai tidak menyadari namjachingunya sedang cemberut.

"Hyung, berhentilah berkutat dengan handphonemu." Hanbin merajuk kembali.

Namun yang diberi ocehan malah memasang tampang serius.

"Yahh! _Clan_ -ku diserang! Okelah kalau begitu, kalian tidak akan bisa menang melawanku!"

Malah ucapan tidak jelas yang terucap dari mulut namja kelinci itu. Ia sibuk bergumam sambil terus melanjutkan permainan dalam gadgetnya tersebut.

Hanbin nampak sudah naik pitam, iapun merebut dengan paksa gadget berwarna gold itu dari tangan Bobby. Bobby nampak kaget dan juga frustasi(?).

"Yaa! Baby! Aku sedang _war_ , kenapa kau mengambil gadgetkuuuuuu." rengeknya sambil terus menggapai-gapai iPhone nya yang berada ditangan Hanbin.

"Tidak!" Hanbin terus menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan Bobby.

"Babyyyy tolonglaaaaah!" Bobby terus merengek frustasi.

"Hyung jahat!"

Hanbin sudah hampir menangis, Bobby terlihat kaget dan juga gelagapan. Iapun menggapai bahu bergetar milik namjachingu manisnya. Ia memeluknya dengan erat, sangat erat.

"M-mianhae, Hanbin-ah..."

Bobby mengusap-usap punggung namja penyuka mickey mouse itu pelan.

"H-hyung..hiks.."

"Hmm? Uljima, uljima.."

Bobby melepas pelukannya, ia menghapus jejak airmata namja kesayangannya, lalu mengusap pipi itu pelan.

"Ada apa?" Bobby bertanya dengan lembut.

"Hyung..hyung selalu saja asik sendiri dengan game bodoh itu, sementara waktu untukku tak ada.." ungkap Hanbin dengan polosnya.

Bobby jadi gemas sendiri.

"Astaga! Apakah iya aku sebegitunya?"

"Pabbo!" Hanbin menjitak kepala Bobby pelan, Bobby hanya bisa meringis lalu menyengir tak jelas.

"Mianhae baby, jadi itu alasanmu merebut handphoneku?"

"Iya, apa lagi?" Hanbin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Bobby terkekeh pelan, lalu mengecup bibir itu. Walau Bobby sudah sering melakukannya, namun rona di pipi Hanbin masih belum bisa terkontrol.

Melihat rona itu, Bobby tak tahan untuk mencium kedua pipi namjanya. Iapun kembali mencium bibir yang sudah 2 minggu menjadi candunya. Dengan lembut, Bobby melumat bibir Hanbin. Hanbin hanya bisa bungkam, lalu perlahan membalas ciuman itu.

Tak berapa lama, Hanbin nampak kehabisan nafas dan memukul pelan dada bidang Bobby. Bobby dengan enggan melepas ciuman mereka, Bobby mengusap bibir Hanbin yang basah karena ciuman mereka. Lalu ia tersenyum lembut.

"Maafkan aku baby, aku akan menghapus permainan itu dari gadgetku kalau kau tak suka aku memainkannya." ucap Bobby sambil mengelus pipi Hanbin.

"Aniyo, hyung."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak melarangmu main permainan itu kok hyung. Tapi aku punya syarat." Hanbin tersenyum pelan.

"Jinjja? Apa itu syaratnya?" tanya Bobby antusias.

"Kau boleh main permainan bodoh itu, asal kau jaga kesehatan, dan... tidak menyuekiku. Aku akan membuatkan jadwal bermainmu. Otte?"

"Setuju!"

Cup~

Bobby kembali mengecup bibir manis namjanya. Iapun memeluk Hanbin dengan erat.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain permainan itu hari ini, aku sedang ingin bersamamu~" ucap Bobby lembut.

"Kkkk~ arraci."

"Saranghae, Kim Hanbin."

"Nado, hyung...~"

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

END

Huwaaaah, gagal ini gagal ;-; (?) pendapatnya dong tentang shortfic ini^^

RCL? Thankyou!


End file.
